clansofthemythicalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Fight- Written
Prologue It was a cold night. Blossom was sitting at the Crystal Stone, slowly dipping her nose into the icy water. She sat in the forest waiting for a cat to come, but she noticed that the area didn't look so bright. Then, a black cat that seemed to be almost tinted dark purple, with yellow eyes and white paws, walked over to her. "There will be war.." The unknown cat whispered. "W-What? There's been plenty of peace-" "Silence. I know what is going to happen, Blossom. I am Shadowwatcher, I come from The Place Of No Stars." "D-does that mean-" "Yes," They murmured. "You are currently there. But do not be afraid of what is here. Be only afraid of what is to come." Shadowwatcher started to fade, as well as the world around her. "Wait, no, don't leave!" ....She was back at the Crystal Stone, jolted awake. What exactly was to come, besides a war? What would happen in it? Chapter 1 It was currently dusk. The cats of MossClan were settling down, and the patrols coming back. Right when a cat, by the name of Rosebush, a sleek silver tabby, was about to bite into a mouse, she heard her leader. "Attention MossClan! Attention! Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the broken log for a Clan Meeting!" Cats murmured to other cats as they all gathered. Moss stood on the thick, damp, cracked log, his head held high, and spoke with his cool, dark voice. He uttered, "We will fight TaigaClan at dawn. We cannot let them hunt in our rivers." Mrrows'' of shock went all around, until a squeaky meow spoke up. It was Mousepaw, a small, brown tabby apprentice with fuzzy fur and shiny green eyes. "But didn't you have a truce?" She mewed. "There was NEVER a truce. That's what they want you to think, Mousepaw. Now quiet," He said, in his dark tone that was sure to frighten any kit. She quickly scurried to Rosebush, who was her mother, and Rosebush gave her a quick lick behind the ears. "Now then, Kestrelfeather, you and me will lead all the warriors to the area. I will tell you before moonhigh." "Y-yes, Moss," Kestrelfeather stuttered. He was a good and brave deputy, although even Moss scared him. "Clan meeting over. Now, go get rest everyone. Kestrelfeather will wake you." Chapter 2 The warriors den was soon full of talking.. "Is Moss sure about this? We've kept our peace for so long!" A ginger tom stammered. "Well, we can't exactly stop him Brackenfire!" A voice farther away said. She emerged from her dark area where her nest was. It was Hollowheart, a calico she-cat with icy, cold eyes. Her warrior name was said to be chosen because she didn't get friendship or love get in the way of her fighting for her clan, but everyone just thinks its because she's a jerk. Her name was Aspenpaw before she became a warrior, which just makes it more obvious. The cats went silent. A mottled white and black tom ran to a corner not wanting to hear any of them. A few heartbeats past before she spoke again. "Why are you all acting like mouse-hearts?! This is the time for battle. We will ''finally get what we want. We will get the river to ourselves. They will NEVER hunt there again after this! Don't you all want this?!" She shouted. "We don't! There's plenty of fish for the both of our clans!" Brackenfire snapped. "And plus, you could barely fight if it happened here in the marshes with your neck fur, you-" In the middle of their commotion, a tortoiseshell she-cat with soft amber eyes stomped her paw down and yowled, which made everyone stop. "Poppyshine, what are you-" "Don't speak, either of you. Hollowheart and Brackenfire are both right, in a way. We can't stop this, and of course we want our territory to ourselves even if there's plenty for TaigaClan." Hollowheart and Brackenfire glared at eachother before Brackenfire sighed, "I can see that now Poppyshine, thank you. You know what? Lets just all sleep." Brackenfire flopped into his nest looking at them both and the other cats before everyone simply got into their nests to sleep as if nothing happened. Chapter 3 It was dawn now. Kestrelfeather walked over to the white and black mottled tom, who ran to a corner during the argument, and pawed his side. "Moonpelt, wake up. And wake up the rest of em' with me." Moonpelt opened his yellow eyes slowly, stretched, and got up. "Kestrelfeather.. C-can you be the one to wake Hollowheart?" His eyes got big like a kit's. "Fine." Kestrelfeather sighed, going over to Hollowheart's dark corner where her nest was. As Moonpelt was waking up the others, Kestrelfeather slowly pushed Hollowheart from her side to on her back to wake her up. Her eyes got big, but then narrowed as she let out a snarl. "Is it time?" "Yes, Hollowheart." He said in a dull tone. "But we need to get there before the dawn patrols start for TaigaClan." Once Hollowheart heard this, she jumped to her feet. Moonpelt woke up the last warrior as she did, and yowled, "Come on then!" She ran out of the den, up to the broken log where Moss was. A few moments later, all the warriors and their apprentices were at the log. "Now then," Moss said with his tail covering his legs, his blind eye almost looking like it was shining with his good one, "We will go to TaigaClan's territory. No one will speak until I say so. We are going to get this over with."